1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio connector, and particularly to an audio connector having a set of switch contacts.
2. The Related Art
Referred to U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,529 describes an audio connector having an insulated case, an inner and outer contact and a slide. The insulated case has a central socket, and a first and second inner recess that communicates with the central socket. The second inner recess has a guide channel. The inner contact is mounted in the first inner recess and selectively protrudes into the central socket. The outer contact is mounted in the second inner recess, and has an outer resilient contact, a resilient switch contact and a stationary switch contact. The outer resilient contact selectively protrudes into the central socket. The resilient switch contact has a distal end that aligns with the guide channel and connects with the stationary switch. The slide is mounted movably in the guide channel and is pressed into the central socket by the resilient switch contact. When a plug is inserted into the central socket, the slide is pressed to push the distal end of the resilient switch contact to disconnect from the stationary switch. However, after a long-term use, the resilient switch contact may occur elastic deformation, under the condition of the plug inserted and removed frequently, so that the distal end of the resilient switch contact can not return automatically to connect the stationary switch contact.